Macbeth
by Pasta1
Summary: A version of Macbeth for Hetalia!
1. Character List

Duncan-

Canada

Malcolm-

Quebec

Donalbain-

Ontario

Macbeth-

America

Lady Macbeth-

France

Banquo-

Lithuania

Fleance-

Latvia

Macduff-

Sweden

Lady Macduff-

Finland

Son-

Sealand

Lennox-

Denmark

Ross-

Norway

Mentheith-

Iceland

Angus-

Holland

Caithness-

Åland Islands

Siward-

Prussia

Young Siward-

Germany

Seyton-

New York

Lord-

Japan

English Doctor-

Wales

Scottish Doctor-

Scotland

Gentlewoman-

Ireland

Captain-

British Columbia

Porter-

England

Old Man-

China

Murderer 1-

Estonia

Murderer 2-

Poland

Murderer 3-

Serbia

First Murderer-

Georgia

Messenger to Lady- MacBeth

Belgium

Messenger to Lady MacDuff-

Austria

Hecate-

Hungary

Apparation 1-

Egypt

Apparation 2-

Turkey

Apparation 3-

Greece

MacDonwald-

Switzerland

Witch 1-

Russia

Witch 2-

Belarus

Witch 3-

Ukraine


	2. Act 11

Act 1.1

Russia

When should the three of us meet again? When it is storming again?

Belarus

When the battle is over, when the battle is lost and won.

Ukraine

That will be before sunset.

Russia

Where shall we meet?

Belarus

Upon the heath

Ukraine

That is where we will meet America

Russia

I'm coming, Polskat!

All

The Frog is calling me, one minute! Good is bad and bad is good, let's leave.


	3. Act 12

Scene 1.2

Canada

What bloody man is this? He seems as though he could tell us about the latest revolt, by the looks of him.

Quebec

This is British Columbia, who fought against me being taken prisoner. Hey, British Columbia! Tell the king of the battle.

British Columbia

The outcome was doubtful, men fought warily. The merciless Switzerland, a worth rebel, because the multiple evils of nature are in him, has a supply of lowly chiefs in the Western islands, and fortune, smiling on his damned quarrel, looked like a rebel's whore. Only they all lacked courage, because brave America, well he deserves that name, Outshining fortune, with his brandished sword, which was steaming with blood because he used it so much, like power's hero, killed through the crowd towards Switzerland; and he never shook hands, said goodbye to him, until he cut him in half, from his navel to his chin, and put Switzerland's head on top of our fort's wall.

Canada

Good job, America!

British Columbia

Yes. If I am to report truth, I must say that they were vvery upset. So they re-doubled strokes upon us. What they wanted to do, I cannot tell. Only I am faint, I need help.

Canada

Your words and wounds tell of honor. Go, fetch some doctors for him. Who's approaching?

Quebec

The worthy leader of the North.

Denmark

He looks as though he's in a great hurry! His look should look that way with so many strange things to say.

Norway

God save the King!

Canada

Where have you come from, worthy leader?

Norway

From the north, great king; where the moon's banners insult the sky, and, like a fan, make our people cold. The king of the moon himself, with terrible numbers of men, assisted by that most disloyal traitor, the leader of the east, began a horrid conflict. Until he lost, and victory fell upon us.

Canada

Great happiness!

Norway

Then Sweno, moon king, wanted a treaty; we would not agree to the burial of his men until he paid us, at Saint Colme's island, ten thousand grams of gold to our general use.

Canada

The leader of the east shall no longer betray matters close to our heart. Order his death immediately, and grant America with his formal title.

Norway

I'll make sure it happens.

Canada

What Switzerland has lost, heroic America has won.


	4. Act 13

Act 1.3

Russia

Where have you been, sister?

Belarus

Killing pigs.

Ukraine

Brother, where were you?

Russia

A sailor's wife had chestnuts in her lap,  
And munched, and munched, and munched. "Give me," said I.  
"Begone, witch!" the fat, sloppy woman cries.  
Her husband has gone to see Aleppo, master of the Tiger.  
Only I'll sail there in a sieve,  
And, like a rat without a tail,  
I'll kill, and I'll kill, and I'll kill.

Belarus

I'll give you a wind for your sail.

Russia

You are kind

Ukraine

And I will give you another

Russia

I myself have all the other winds.  
And they blow at all the ports.  
They know all the quarters  
On a sailor's compass.  
I will drain him as dry as hay.  
Sleep will not hang night or day  
On the roof of his house;  
He shall live like a man under a curse.  
Worn out with fatigue for a week, and very cross,  
He will waste away, droop in health and spirit .  
Though his ship will not be lost,  
It will be tossed about on the rough ocean.  
Look what I have.

Belarus

Show me, show me!

Russia

I have a sea captain's thumb here, whose ship was wrecked while he was coming home.

Ukraine

A drum, a drum! America is coming!

Slavics

The three witches, hand in hand,  
Messengers of the events on the sea and land,  
In this way are scheming, scheming.  
Three times to you, and three times to me,  
And three times again, to make up nine.  
Quiet! The charm's going to bring things to a head.

America

So good and bad a day I have not seen

Lithuania

How far is it to the town of Vilnius? What are these things  
With shrunken skin and wild clothes,  
That don't look not like they live on earth,  
Only are still on it? Are you alive? Or are you any thing  
That man may question? You seem to understand me,  
Since you each are laying a scrawny finger  
Upon your skinny lips. You should be women,  
Only since you have beards, I can't say  
That you are women.

America

Speak if you can, what are you?

Russia

All hail America! Hail to you, leader of the west!

Belarus

All hail America! Hail to you, leader of the east!

Ukraine!

All hail America! Hail to you, who should lead the world

Lithuania

Good sir, why are you startled, and seem afraid of  
Things that sound so beautiful? In the name of truth,  
Are you fantastic beings or indeed what  
You look like? You greet my noble partner  
With current grace and great predictions  
Of having nobility and of the hope to be king,  
that he seems carried away as well. Only you don't speak to me.  
If you can look into the future,  
And say what will happen, and what will not,  
Then speak to me, who doesn't beg or is afraid of  
Your favors or your hateful spells.

Russia

Hail!

Belarus

Hail!

Ukraine

Hail!

Russia

You will be lesser than America, and greater.

Belarus

Not so happy as America, yet much happier

Ukraine

Your sons will be leaders of the world, though you will not. So, all hail Lithuania and America

America

Wait, you crazy commies, tell me more.  
By inheritance, I know I am leader of the west;  
Only how am I leader of the east? The leader of the easy lives,  
A prosperous gentleman; and for me to be leader of the world  
Is beyond belief,  
No more than to be leader of the east. Tell me  
How you know these strange things? or why  
You interrupt our journey on this blasted heath  
With such prophetic greeting? Speak, I command you.

Lithuania

The earth bubbled like boiling water. The Slavs are gone. Where'd they go?

America

I don't know, but I wish they had stayed!

Lithuania

Are you sure this actually happened? Were we hallucinating?

America

Your children shall be leaders

Lithuania

You shall be a leader

America

And leader of the east too, isn't that what they said?

Lithuania

Yes, they said it just like that. Who's coming?

Norway

America, the leader of the world has happily received the news of your heroic-ness. When he heard of your greatness, he gave you great praise.

Holland

We are sent to thank you.

Norway

We would also like to tell you that you now become Leader of the East.

Lithuania

What, can the Slavs speak the truth?

America

The leader of the east lives. Why do you call me as such?

Holland

The Leader of the East lives for now, but is on death row for his traitorous words.

America

[Aside to Lithuania]

I've become all these things. Don't you hope that your children will be leaders of the world?

Lithuania

[Aside to America]

It's too strange. Be careful… It could be a trap.

America.

[Aside] Those Slavs told truths, and I'm soon to be king.

I thank you, nations.

[Aside] Murder would be a bad idea, to get rid of the king… But it's such a luring thought.

Lithuania

Look, how America's in such deep thought.

America

[Aside] If luck wants me leader of the world, then I will become so with no work.

Lithuania

New honors are given to him, and they are like new clothes which do not fit when new, but which he'll grow into later.

America

Let what's going to happen, happen.

Lithuania

America, we're waiting for you.

America

Give me a minute, I'm tired.

Lithuania

Gladly, I'll wait.

America

Until then, come friends.

So… I was thinking about doing another play.

If you review, please vote!

RENT

A Midsummer's Night Dream

Romeo & Juliet

Thanks!


End file.
